object_show_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Press Your Luck: OSN Edition
Press Your Luck: OSN Edition is a game show parody series produced by OSN, starting on January 7th, 2019. (July 8th, 2019 after the old OSN account's termination). It is the first OSN GameTime program ever made. The inspiration for this series was from a YouTuber named MatthewV21688, who played Press Your Luck: Expert Edition with his friends. This gave OSN the idea to target specific people in the Plotagon community. Because of this, most of the videos get disliked by fanboys of the user OSN targets. Later on, he had decided to target celebrities, other YouTubers, and more recently, gamers. History For several months, OSN had watched people play Press Your Luck Expert Edition on YouTube. This gave him the idea to download it on his PC. He then went on his PC, and downloaded Press Your Luck Expert Edition on his PC, and ran OBS Studio (a screen recording/streaming software), and recorded his "gameplay" of the game. From the first episode, he made up something he would say whenever someone hit a Whammy, a red cartoon character that would steal the contestant's money if the contestant were to hit one, OSN would yell loudly "YOU GOT SMOKED!!!" and laugh his ass off, especially if the contestant lost lots of money. The fans loved it and decided to continue watching. OSN loved it so much he decided to make it a consistent habit. He had used Press Your Luck: Expert Edition for the entire first season. And then later on, he learned about BigJon's PC Games (games that you download on your PC, which often require Flash Player 10). He was looking for Press Your Luck. And instead of doing the same thing again for Season 2, he then looked into Whammy: The All New Press Your Luck instead, a remake of Press Your Luck on GSN that existed from 2002 to 2003. He loved the show in real life. On September 1st, 2019, after the Season 1 finale, he had decided to download it and use it on his PC. It had worked perfectly for him, evidently creating Season 2 of the series. After this, he had decided to make 2 episodes per week, on Mondays and Thursdays at 6 PM Pacific/9 PM Eastern to increase viewership and to make it more sports event-like, while still retaining the game show theme. Episodes OSN had started Season 1 of Press Your Luck: OSN Edition on July 8th, 2019 and ended on August 26th, 2019, and recieved some controversy from people in the Plotagon community for his use of what the people in that community despise being called. For example, a YouTuber named VividJake doesn't like being called Jack, and OSN decided to do it to make him mad. On September 2nd, 2019, the Season 2 premiere of Press Your Luck: OSN edition premiered on OSN, and on September 5th, 2019, he uploaded the Thursday edition of Press Your Luck: OSN Edition. OSN now produces Press Your Luck: OSN edition twice a week. Category:Popular shows on OSN Category:OSN Original Series